There's No Place Like Home : HALEB
by Amberrosax
Summary: 5 YEAR TIME JUMP: Hanna returns home to Rosewood for her high school reunion.. prepare for plenty of make up's break ups and drama..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: There's no place like home**

Hi guys

I know my usual fanfictions are primarily Oliver and Felicity from the ARROW but I thought I'd try something a little different.

I'm sure like the rest of you guys who watch pretty little liars am mesmerized/obsessed by Hanna and Caleb's rocky relationship better known as HALEB.

Here's a PILOT chapter if you enjoy please be sure to follow favorite and review and if the demand is big enough I will continue to write it…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm not the same girl that left Rosewood five years ago.

I'm stronger, smarter and a little taller.

I've spent the last five years of my life in New York on the journey to become a woman. I have the job of my dreams designing my own line of clothing and a penthouse apartment.

I should be happy right? Real happy- yet somehow my life still feels empty.

I've tried to fill it with a whole lot of different expensive things but nothing seems to work. Maybe that's why I'm returning to Rosewood.

I've been persuaded by Aria to return for the Rosewood high reunion. At first I point blank refused but after spending too long contemplating it I'd said yes. I wanted to see Spencer, Aria, Emily and Alison again, I wanted us all to be in the same room together again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm sat outside my mom's house in my car. My hearts beating so fast it's the only thing I can hear. This is the point I want to grab the wheel and drive back to the airport. I'm completely overwhelmed by the mixture of emotions I'm feeling. This is too much.

I've spent five years trying to forget what happened to me and my friends in this town but here I am back here. Something always seems to draw me back.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and grab hold of my bag leaving the security of my car. The Rosewood wind blows through my hair and so do a million memories.

"Look at my beautiful girl" My mom practically runs towards me down the drive wrapping her arms around me as though she might never let go ever again.

"Hey mom"

"I'm so happy you're here Han, come inside quick its freezing out here. I got your favorite Chinese take-out and some chunky monkey ice cream for dessert"

"You sure know the way to my heart" I giggle as I follow my mom inside.

"How are you feeling about been home?"

"Happy but at the same time a little apprehensive, it's taken me a long time to make the decision to come back here."

"Honey CeCe is locked away and there is no way she can hurt you"

"That never stopped her before" I murmur as I tuck into my noodles.

"How's New York?"

"Great. I have the perfect job and apartment but New York doesn't do Chinese take-out like Rosewood. These noodles are the best"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I finish my take out and drag my suitcase up to my bedroom. I slowly open the door to discover my room the exact way I left it, even down to position of my favorite teddy bear on my bed.

I gaze at the selection of photographs on my sideboard. There of me and the girls in happier times, central to them is my favorite of us all laying on the beach together. I wish I could go back to that very moment, do things differently.

I catch my reflection in my dressing table mirror. It strikes me in that very moment just how much I've changed since leaving Rosewood. My hair is blonde short, shoulder length and I've developed my own style, no longer did I try my best to live up to the standard of Alison Delorentias.

I collapse onto my bed and snuggle my teddy- god was it good to me in my old bed.

My silence is short-lived by an abrupt knock at the door. I freeze, I'm completely on edge.

"Mom?"

"It's not your mom" a familiar voice squeals

"It's the dream team"

The door bursts open and Spencer falls forward into my bedroom followed by Aria, Emily and Alison.

"Oh my god" I squeal jumping up from my bed initiating a group hug

"You all look so much more grown up and beautiful in real life. Skype does you girl's no favors" I giggle

"I'll take that as a compliment- I think" Spencer pouts

"You girls should totally sleep over. It'll be just like old times"

"We are one step ahead" Aria grins revealing a pair of pajamas from behind her back

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm ridiculously happy to be lounged across my bedroom floor that is now covered in cushions and duvets.

"Let's get this party stated" Alison pulls out a litre sized bottle of vodka from her bag.

"Trust you to bring the booze Ali" Emily rolls her eyes playfully.

"What did you expect Em? I think we should all take it in turns to reveal something about our new lives followed by a shot of vodka" Alison grins.

Spencer goes first. "I now officially own my very own art gallery and I haven't seen Toby in two years". Spencer takes her shot of vodka and glances to Emily.

"Ok. Since losing my dad I've been completely lost and I don't know what to do with my life and if I'm been completely honest I kind of miss A, at least she kept us all together". Emily takes her shot.

The room falls silent after Emily's revelation. How could she say that she missed A?

Alison speaks out to break the tension. "Hey my turn, as you all know I'm now a teacher at Rosewood High and my bombshell is that I've been visiting CeCe in jail. She's my sister and she needs my help, I can't turn my back on her". Alison takes her shot and glances around the circle at the rest of us who are temporarily speechless.

"Well I guess it's my turn" Aria mumbles "There's not much to reveal other than I'm now a writer, I still enjoy photography and hey I'm single".

"What about Ezra? Haven't you spoken to him?" I interrupt instantly regretting what I've just said. Why oh why can't I control my big mouth.

Aria takes her shot and glances towards me, "I haven't spoken to Ezra since we all left Rosewood, anyway Han it's your turn".

I take in a deep breath and glance to the ground avoiding any kind of eye contact.

"I don't think a shots going to be enough, I could do with the entire bottle".

"Why Han, I thought everything was good in New York?" Spencer's eyes widen as she places her hand on the top of mine.

"Ok so I may have sugar coated things a little.. I do have the dream job designing my own clothes line however me and Caleb only spent the first six months in New York together. He said he wanted different things and that the life we had together in NY didn't make him happy anymore, he upped and left and I haven't heard anything from him since".

I feel my eyes fill up and the pent up emotion I've been harvesting over the past five years is released.

"Aww Han" Emily wraps her arms around me placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"On that note I think we've drank a little too much tonight, things are getting super emotional and we need a good night's sleep tomorrow is the reunion and I don't know about you guys but I do not need bags under my eyes" Spencer commands pulling the duvet over herself.

I turn the lights out and we exchange good night's and I love you's…

to be continued?


	2. Chapter 2 - An Old Love

Chapter 2 - An Old Love

"Rise and shine ladies, eggs are almost ready" My mom invites herself into my bedroom, high in spirit.

We all stir and eventually manage to venture down to the kitchen- still in our pjs.

"Thanks Mrs. M" Emily grins tucking into her plate of scrambled eggs

"You're welcome Emily enjoy. All of you girls enjoy, I'm actually running late for work so I have to run. I look forward to catching up with you all soon "

My mom leaves for work at the conversation turns to outfits for the prom.

"So guys I'm thinking we all get ready together at my place" I mumble with a mouth full of toast

"Sounds good to me, anything to get away from my dysfunctional family" Spencer rolls her eyes

"I actually have a bit of a surprise for you girls" I squeal bursting with excitement. "I'll be five minutes you guys stay here and finish you're breakfast"

I run to my car open the boot and grab hold of the five dress bags. I quickly jog back to the kitchen for my big reveal.

"Surprise! I designed each of you girls a dress for the reunion prom"

"Oh my god Han that is so thoughtful" Ali smiles

I present the dresses to my friends with pride. Emily's dress is a fishtail design simple and elegant in royal blue silk. Spencer's is conservative knee length, floral and backless . Aria's is yellow in a puffball style covered in the most beautiful unique silver embellishments. Alison's is pink, a slim fit floor length gown made up of clear sequins and finally my dress is black of course, a mini dress which dips low at the front showing off what little cleavage I have.

"So what do you guys think?"

"I love it Han seriously, you didn't need to go all this effort" Spencer grins pulling me into a hug

"You're welcome and I did, I've missed all of you so much. I wanted to give you all something special to show you how much you all mean to me".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My bedroom looks like the backstage of a New York runway. Perfume, hairspray and fake tan pollutes the air and my bed has been transformed into a make-up station.

"Girls are you almost ready the limos here?" My mum shouts upstairs

"Almost will you come take a photo of us all" I shout back

"Sure" My mom appears in the doorway and pulls out her phone "Say cheese"

We all strike a pose and wait for the flash of the camera.

"You all look stunning. Enjoy every moment of tonight, this is the last prom your all going to get to attend together".

We grab our bags and head downstairs to the limo.

"Time to crack open the champagne" Aria grins pulling a bottle from the iced bucket that's been left in the back of the limo for us.

"Give me a large glass" I mumble

"Slow down Han we have all night" Emily lectures

"Do you think Mona will be there?" I whisper glancing towards Alison

"The last I heard she was living in Beverly Hills and engaged to some millionaire".

I smile to myself. I'd never tell the girls but I secretly wished Mona all the happiness in the world. She'd always been such an amazing friend, sure a little messed up at times but always there when I needed her. She was a pawn in A's games too, she was a victim not an enemy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We arrive at Rosewood High. A thousand butterflies are fluttering around in my stomach as we walk down the red carpet that leads into the main hall.

"Is there just me that gets the shivers walking into this place" I whisper wrapping my arms around myself.

"Nope, I think we all got that" Aria sympathizes wrapping her arm over my shoulder

Everyone in the hall seemed to stare towards us as we made our way into the party. What's new? This was the exact reason I left Rosewood in the first place, I no longer wanted to be an animal in the zoo.

"Punch bowl one o clock" Spencer nudges me as I glance and see three familiar faces staring in our direction.

"Oh my god is that?" Aria interrupts me mid-sentence, her mouth hung open.

"Ezra, Toby and Caleb"

"What do we do" I hiss grabbing Spencer's hand so tightly I'm almost sure I've cut off her circulation.

''for once Han, I don't have an answer'' Spencer mumbles nervously

''I'll tell you what to do'' Ali stands in front of us all blocking our view of the punch bowl

''ignore them if they come over here and make the effort to speak to any of us then fair enough, but at the moment there stood gawping at us as though were animals in the zoo like the rest of these idiots''

''I agree Alison, each one of those boys know what we've been through and the fact there stood staring at us, judging us and probably gossiping about us- well that just makes them as bad as everyone else'' Emily interrupts

My eyes are involuntarily directed to the entrance way where I see Mona looking like royalty entering hand in hand with what I can only describe to be Leonardo Dicaprio's long lost brother. She directs her husband towards the punch bowl and walks over towards me and the girls. My heart is in my mouth. Would I be meeting the kind sweet Mona I knew and loved or her scheming alter ego that had one point made our lives a living hell?

''nice to see were still the headlining news in this dump'' Mona grins and wraps her arms around me.

I breathe a sigh of relief "Good to see you Mona"

Mona's husband returns from the punch bowl with her drink

"This is my husband Harry Pickering"

Harry clears his throat and extends his arm out to embrace an awkward handshake with each of us.

"Hello ladies, it's lovely to finally meet you all. I've heard so much about you Mona speaks so highly of her best friends".

Emily rolls her eyes discretely and whispers into my ear "I've been called a lot of things but a best friend to Mona? Now that's a first"

"Ladies it's been a pleasure, I'm going to mix with the gentlemen at the punch bowl" Harry places a kiss on Mona's cheek and leaves.

"Thank god he's gone, seriously he may have the looks and money but he is majorly boring" Mona hisses

Spencer shoots a disapproving look "That's your husband that your speaking about"

Mona cocks her head and grins "Spencer in all the years that you've known me surely you've learnt that I like to live comfortably"

Our conversation is cut short when the lights go dim and Mr Tamborelli the head of Rosewood High takes the stage.

"Here we go" Aria giggles

"I would like to welcome some old faces back to Rosewood High. It warms my heart to hear the many stories of how successful each and everyone one of you have become. Now if I may welcome to the stage Mr. Ezra Fitz deputy head of Rosewood High who has written us a poem to celebrate this marvelous occasion"

"Assistant head?" Aria hisses elbowing Ali

"When you said that you hadn't spoken to Ezra since leaving Rosewood I didn't want to upset you" Alison mumbles

"Thank you Mr. Tamborelli this poem is called an old love" Ezra begins to read out the heartfelt words not breaking eye contact with Aria whilst doing so.

Me on the other hand, I searched the crowd subconsciously for Caleb. He's in a daze staring mindfully towards Ezra. His hair is long again, a reminder of when I first met him, a reminder of when I first fell in love with him.

The lights come back on the audience applauds.

"Aria are you ok? That was pretty intense" Emily whispers pulling Aria into a hug.

"I'm fine, Rosewood never fails to surprise me".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. Chapter 3 - A

Chapter 3 - A

The music is loud and surprisingly me and the girls are having an amazing time on the dance floor.

"I can't believe it's almost the last dance and none of those jerks have spoken a word to us" Spencer shouts over the music.

"At least we know where we stand" I sigh trying to put things into perspective.

"Guys look" Emily points to the celling where a net is releasing a shower of golden balloons. Aria reaches out to grab one and rubs it on Alison's head making her hair stand up statically. We all giggle hysterically.

"Look" Mona holds forward her balloon, her complexion is drip white and almost immediately my stomach holds an uneasy feeling.

I gaze in disbelief at the familiar red A that has been written on the front of Mona's balloon.

"Is this some kind of sick joke" I pull my fingers through my hair as I always do when I'm super nervous.

Alison's eyes fill with tears. "it can't be.. Cece's in jail. There's no way she could be responsible for this"

"Why don't we all calm down this could be someone's idea of a prank or a joke" Emily mumbles. I'm unsure whether she's trying to convince us or herself.

"I think we should go to my place, we shouldn't be discussing this here. Who knows whose listening in" Spencer hisses.

We all follow Spencer towards the entrance.

"Harry honey go back to my mom's place I have bitches I need to slay" Mona follows on behind us.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We arrive at Spencer's house which is conveniently empty. We pile onto the sofa whilst she gets us all a strong cup of coffee with an added extra of a shot of Brandi. After all the shock we'd had tonight, we needed it.

"So any thoughts?"

"Girls, let's not lose our heads. It was a balloon. Until we get some substantial evidence that the bitch is back I suggest we do nothing." '

''do nothing Mona are you kidding me?'' Aria said taking a gulp of her Coffee

''Well Aria what do you suggest?'' Spencer squeals pacing the room.

"Did you hear that?" I interrupt biting my nails and glancing towards the darkness outside of the window

"Yeah I think someone's at the door. Should I open it?" Spencer whispers

"Open it now" Mona hisses grabbing the poker from beside the fireplace.

''what the hell are you going to do with that?''

''what needs to be done Emily, I have to protect us'' Mona bites holding her stance as Spencer slowly opens the door

"Spencer, Mona. What the hell?" There at the door stands Toby, Caleb and Ezra.

"Can we come in?" Ezra steps forward.

"Come in quickly before anyone sees us" Spencer slams the door after the boys.

I fall silent as I set eyes on Caleb. He places himself beside me on the couch and says nothing. Ezra stands in front of us all flashing a disapproving look.

"So is one of you going to tell us what the hell is going on? We saw you all running out of the hall. We know somethings not right".

A surge of anger takes over my body. How did the boys have the right to march into Spencer's home after years of silence and act as though they were concerned about us? I try my best to stop my mouth from running off but I can't hold back any longer.

''what the hell does it have to do with you guys, you've had no contact with any of us for years and then you think you can come to our rescue like our knights in shining armor? I'm sorry but it doesn't wash with me, it wouldn't surprise me if it was one of you that sabotaged that balloon'' I gasp, shaking with anger.

Caleb turns to face me

"Typical Hannah jumping to unrealistic conclusions and looking at what's just come out of your mouth on the flip side of things none of you girls have tried to contact any of us. So don't try to make us look like the bad guys in this Hanna and as for the balloon I don't know what the hell you're talking about"

Alison interrupts trying to keep peace between me and Caleb.

"We found a balloon at the prom which had A written on it".

Ezra's together persona crumbled in that very moment.

"What the hell, A is back? I thought CeCe was in jail. You should have told us about this straight away, I'm not moving from this house. We need to be here to protect you"

''we can look after ourselves, plus we have Mona and a fire poker'' Emily interrupts

''guys I hate to say it but I think the boys are right, we should all stay here tonight I have enough beds and couches for everyone- just till we try to make sense of what the hell is happening'', ''now if you will excuse me I'm going to get some duvet and pillow's out of the barn'' Spencer instructs

''I'll come help'' Toby follows Spencer out of the living room.

''I'll bunk with you Em'' Alison follows Emily upstairs

''And I'm gunna claim the spare room'' Mona leaves after them.

''So just the four of us'' Aria said raising an eyebrow glancing over at me, Caleb and Ezra.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I glance over at Ezra and Aria who have dropped to sleep together on the same couch. Aria has her head rested on Ezra's shoulder. I giggle to myself, if she knew she would completely freak but I definitely wasn't going to be the one to wake her.

"Hanna are you awake" Caleb appears in the doorway

I roll my eyes "I'm sat up, what do you think?"

"I think you need to lose the attitude and speak me properly"

"Oh so you want to speak to me now because you've been doing a pretty good job of pretending I don't exist all night".

if you enjoyed please review follow or favorite then i can decide whether it's worth continuing...


	4. Chapter 4 - Fake A Smile

Chapter 4- Fake A Smile

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hello my beauties

Can I just say how seriously overwhelmed I am with all your lovely reviews.

You're all amazing.

This fanfiction will be a slow burner, so please be patient if things don't happen straight away.

After all when is anything on pretty little liars ever straight forward?

ENJOY…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hanna please let me speak and explain"

"Then I guess you should come sit" I gesture nervously patting the cushion on the sofa beside me.

"I don't know where to start Han"

"Why don't you start by explaining why you ignored me tonight? It hurt Caleb"

Caleb runs his fingers through his gorgeous hair and glances towards me.

"Hanna I didn't know what to say. I don't know anything about you. It's been five years"

"Well a Hello wouldn't have gone a miss" I mumble trying to fight the lump that has built up in my throat

"I figured you'd be mad at me. We left things on a bad note all those years ago; I didn't think you'd ever want to speak to me again"

"Caleb you were my first love. I'll always want you in my life in some capacity."

"I know but we've both moved on with our lives. We're not the same people anymore"

I close my eyes "Does that mean we can't be friends?"

"I didn't say that Hanna. I'd love to be your friend. Get to know you again."

"Then it's a deal"

"But first there's something I need to tell you"

"Anything" I smile

"I'm.. I have a girlfriend Hanna"

"Oh" I mumble.

My heart is about to explode. I don't know why I'm surprised, Caleb's funny, handsome smart. Of course he'd have a girlfriend. Why didn't I prepare myself for this? It's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm awoken to Aria tugging at my arm.

"Han, everyone's in the kitchen having breakfast. Are you coming?"

I stop for a moment and last night's events hit me like a ton of bricks. I collapse back into my pillow I want the ground to swallow me up.

"Han is everything ok?"

"I thought I could hold it together Aria but I can't"

"What are you talking about? Is it A? Because if it is Han, we've taken that bitch down once we can totally do it again"

"No it's Caleb"

"What's happened?" Aria wraps her arms around me and joins me on the couch

"We stayed up talking last, tried to clear things up and then he drops the bombshell. He has a girlfriend Aria, I don't know why I'm so surprised "

Aria cocks her head sympathetically and squeezes my hand.

"Hey Caleb was your first love. The guy you envisioned spending the rest of your life with, of course it's a shock. I remember the first time I found out Ezra had a girlfriend it totally messed my head up but the worst thing you could ever do is throw yourself a pity party. You need to get up make yourself look hot and paint a smile on your face."

"Thanks I totally needed that" I whisper

"Han if you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and Caleb, you know to make you go separate ways?"

I take in a deep breath "Everything was fine for the first few months but as my clothing line picked up, starting becoming popular. I was working more and more and I guess I neglected Caleb a little which caused arguments and we just grew apart. He no longer wanted to live in New York and stupidly I chose work over him. I've regretted that decision ever since"

"Wow Hanna. You know just because Caleb has a girlfriend doesn't mean that it's the end for you two. If you still love him which I know you do. You have to fight for him"

"Is that what you're going to do with Ezra? I'm sorry Aria but I saw you guys together last night, there's still a spark between you both. He's still in love with you."

"It's difficult with me and Ezra, it always has been. I mean yeah of course I still love him, I probably always will. We've agreed to spend some time together and see where things go"

A smile appears on my face "Hey Aria, I'm super happy for you both".

"Thanks Han and just remember the best thing that you can do is not think, not wonder, not imagine, not obsess. Just breathe, and have faith that everything will work out for the best and I seriously need to take my own advice"

I wrap my arms around Aria. It hits me how much I've missed having these amazing girls in my life.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hey guys if you enjoyed this chapter.. why not follow favorite or review? xx


	5. Chapter 5 - The Brew

Chapter 5 - The Brew

Hello my lovelies,

Thank you for all your lovely reviews I've loved reading them. You all make me smile so much

Here goes the next chapter

I hope you enjoy..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After a debriefing at breakfast Spencer had suggested we all split up to stake out various spots around Rosewood, to see if we could spot anything 'out of the ordinary', whatever that means. I've been paired up with Mona and our observation post is The Brew, at least I have access to an endless supply of caffeine to carry me through.

Mona has chosen a dark corner of The Brew which is home to a couch for us to sit on; it's masked by various plants- it's the perfect hidey hole.

"Two extra-large de-cafs" Mona grins handing a coffee to me and placing herself beside me on the couch

"Thanks Mona"

"Hey don't mention it; I'm kind of looking forward to this. It's just like old times right? Like when we used to come here after school and people watch, rating peoples outfits out of ten as they bought coffee"

I smile "Yeah I loved that"

"I know that I don't deserve your trust Hanna after everything that I've done in the past but I just want you to know that i've changed. If you ever need to talk to anyone then I'm here for you, one hundred percent"

I take a sip from my coffee

"I believe you Mona and I really appreciate that. Anyway tell me about your extremely hot husband?" I grin

"Harry is.. Harry. We met in a coffee shop In Beverly hills ironically, I was getting coffee before work and I realized I didn't have any change in my purse and Harry paid for my coffee. We got talking and we just kind of got along, he's a billionaire and super good looking. I mean what's not to like?"

"I'm happy for you Mona, you always said you were going to marry a millionaire"

Mona giggles "and no one believed that more than you"

"God we've changed. Grown up, thinking back to what we were in high school, innocent and naïve, remember when we promised to buy houses next door to each other?"

"Of course I remember. We were going to have white picket fences and beautiful flower beds and bake apple pies all day while our handsome husbands went out to work".

I find myself in a day dream with a huge smile on my face.

"Hanna look" Mona hisses pointing towards the entranceway.

"What?"

"It's Caleb, he's with a girl"

My eyes are diverted to the counter where Caleb is stood hand in hand with a tall slim brunette. She has a beautiful pale complexion and piercing blue eyes, she's wearing a floral dress that hugs her in all the right places. She laughs almost every time Caleb speaks, her teeth are perfectly straight, white. Ugh

"Who is she? Mona mumbles

"Caleb's new girlfriend, taking an educated guess" I sigh

"She's not a patch on you Han, she's boring. Just ordinary and who likes ordinary?"

"Caleb by the looks of things, he looks happy Mona way happier than he was when he was with me"

"Han you're been ridiculous. I think we should keep a close eye on her, I don't trust her"

I roll my eyes and glance to Mona

"You don't even know her Mona"

"I don't need to know her; I'm good at reading people. Her body language, her facial expressions It all seems a little rehearsed, false even".

"I don't know, I don't want to make any judgements that would make Caleb fall out with me, it's just going to look like I'm blinded with jealousy"

"Then we prove it; prove that girl isn't all she seems"

"We have A to worry about Mona"

"Hanna I'm good at digging up dirt on people and trust me when I say this I'm a great multi tasker, after all I did play two different people all the way through high school"

I nod my head and admit defeat

"Where do we start?"

"We start by finding out this girl's full name, I have a database system that will pull up her family history and basic information about her life, and for example where she grew up, where she went to school"

"I don't know Mona isn't this a little, stalkerish?"

"Han we are totally not stalking were investigating. There's a difference".

If you enjoyed this chapter please follow favorite or review. It inspires me to keep on writing.


	6. Chapter 6 - There's No Such Thing As Co-

Hi guys apologies this chapter is a little short,

I've wrote it on my dinner break at work. Yep I'm super committed to giving you guys what you want.

Please keep your follows favorites and reviews coming- it makes me so happy

I really hope you enjoy this short but very sweet next chapter

Because I certainly enjoyed writing it

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 6 - there's no such thing as co incidences

Me and Mona continue to watch the exchange of flirting between Caleb and Miss Brunette.

The next thing I know Caleb's outside on his mobile taking a phone call, a convenient distraction.

"This is my cue" Mona whispers standing from the couch and brushing the creases from her coral dress. I don't know what's happening exactly but I'm more than sure that Mona has some sort of scheme that she's about to unravel.

Mona's stood at the coffee counter ordering two more coffees. Ok this isn't so bad.

Mona cradles the two paper cups in her hands and makes her way towards Miss brunette; she carefully forces a cup out of her hand towards her. Mona is unbelievable actress; I totally bought that was an accident.

Miss brunette now stands with a huge coffee stain down the front of her couture floral dress. Oh shit.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I totally didn't see you there" Mona squeals

Miss brunette gazes down to her dress, her jaw is hung open. For a moment I think she might actually slap Mona but instead she manages to hold it together.

"It's fine really, this dress only cost a few thousands of dollars", she's pretty abrupt in her response, her eyes are like daggers

A devious smile masks Mona's face. "It's a lovely dress, please let me pay for the dry cleaning?"

Miss Brunette gazes out of the window towards Caleb and then turns back to face Mona,

"I guess that would rectify this unfortunate situation"

"Great, we'll exchange contact details and then you can send me the bill?"

Miss brunette nods, pulling a pen from her bag writes something on a napkin and hands it to Mona.

"I'll be in touch" and with that she marches out of The Brew to find Caleb.

That was seriously intense

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mona returns to the sofa, she's cradling two fresh coffees and smiling smugly.

"Ok that was awesome" I giggle

"What can I say" Mona grins handing me the napkin

"Her name is Coby George and she's from, wait for it.. Ravenswood "

I screw my face up and take a sip from my coffee, "nothing ever good comes from that place"

"I told you that girl was bad news" Mona mumbles.

"So what do we do next?"

"What every good detective does Han, go stake out her house."

I shudder a little "Were going to Ravenswood? That place gives me the creeps"

Mona grins and then shakes her head, "There staying in Rosewood, at Toby's place."

"Great, we best stock up on snacks if we're going to be camping out in your car tonight"

Mona grins and nods her head "I'll bring the binoculars".

"What do we tell the others; Spencer's totally going to know what we're getting up to?"

"We just tell her were following up on a lead and we'll fill her in tomorrow"

"I guess" I mumble.

"So what was she like? Is she really pretty close up?" I quiz

"She seems like she has her head so far up her own ass she struggles to see day light and she's pretty I guess but not a patch on you Hanna. You have nothing to worry about trust me"

"Thanks for this Mona, seriously. You didn't need to go to all this effort for me"

"Hanna it's the least I owe you and hey, what are friends for"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The colder sack Toby's house is situated on is super quiet and dark.

It's almost nine pm and we've been sat here for two hours and have seen absolutely nothing

"Mona, nothing's happening and my ass is going numb. Shall we just call it a night?" I whisper shoveling a handful of cheetohs into my mouth

Mona glances at me and rolls her eyes. "Rome wasn't built in a day Hanna, were staying for a few more hours. There's something not quite right about this girl, my A senses are tingling"

I nod my head accepting defeat, after all if anyone if anyone has an understanding of A's twisted mind, it's Mona. She was practically her right hand women for the majority of high school..

"Han look" Mona hisses passing over the binoculars to me

I gaze through them seeing nothing initially, then in the darkness of the bushes there's a flash of something.

"What is that?" my voice is pretty high pitched, full of panic.

"I believe that's our girl Coby wearing what looks like a very familiar red coat"

"That could just be a damn co incidence" I mutter in disbelief

"If there's one thing I've learnt from living in Rosewood, it's that there's no such thing as co incidences…"


	7. Chapter 7 - Answers

Chapter 7 - Answers

Your response to the last chapter was amazing, thank you so very much. It makes me so happy to know I'm making you all smile a little.

Here goes the next chapter

I hope you enjoy and have a beautiful bank holiday weekend

Filled with copious amounts chocolate and alcohol ( I know mine will be) J

I'll try get the next chapter up on Monday for you guys..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So me and Mona have called the girls over to my place to fill them in on our recent 'Coby' discovery.

"Let me get this right you think this girl is A because she owns a red coat? I own a red coat too does that make me A?" Spencer grins with wide eyes

"Yeah Han are you sure you're not looking at this situation under a microscope because Coby's dating Caleb?" Ali joins in

"Hold on just second ladies, Hanna didn't want to believe this either. I'm the one that thinks Coby's behavior is questionable "Mona jumps in my defense

"Well listening to your story I agree that there's something not quite right with that girl" Aria nods

"Ok so what do we do next?" Emily interrupts

"Well I'm going try and get Caleb on his own, dig a little deeper. Find out where he met Coby and if things are serious with them"

"Ok that sounds like a good idea but to make it a little less intense how about me and Ezra come along, we could get pizza?" Aria suggests

"Sure" I nod.

"Me, Ali and Em will go hang out at Toby's place tonight, that way we can conveniently bump into Coby. I'll call Toby now and fill him in" Spencer says pulling out her phone

"And I'll go online tonight see if I can dig up anything else on our Ravenswood sweetheart" Mona nods

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm wearing a little black dress, it's a Chanel number. It's the first Chanel dress I ever bought, out of the first wage I earned in New York. It always makes me feel super proud of how far I've come when I wear it and it reminds me to always stay humble.

Ezra has somehow managed to persuade a reluctant Caleb to come along for pizza at Puccini's. Me and Aria are sat at a quiet table at the back of the restaurant awaiting their arrival. Nervous is an understatement to describe how I'm feeling right now.

"Han are you sure wine's a good idea? We've only just got here"

"Aria wine is always a good idea, especially when I'm about to have lunch with my ex-boyfriend and question him about his potentially psychotic new girlfriend"

"You have a point" Aria raises her eyebrows and pours herself a large glass

"So Ezra's in on this, he knows about the whole Coby situation?"

"Yup I told him everything; he's in on the plan. He's even come up with a few questions' to throw in throughout the meal, you know to make things seem less suspicious"

"There here" Aria points discreetly towards the entrance way

"Do you come here often?" Ezra smirks as he pulls me and Aria into a bear hug

Caleb stands in the back ground and offers me a casual nod of the head.

"Thanks for the invite" he mumbles.

"Me and Han ordered pizza already. Meat feast for you boys, Hawaiian for us, I hope that's ok"

"Great" Caleb says with a hint of sarcasm

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So when do we get to meet your new girlfriend Caleb?" Aria smiles taking a drink of her wine

"I.. Coby's obviously nervous about meeting you all"

"Why" I spit with a mouth full of ham and pineapple

"Why do you think Han? Your my ex-girlfriend it's going to be pretty awkward for her don't you think? Not to mention you girls are practically celebrities around here after A"

"Oh so Coby knows all about A?" Ezra pries

"Of course she does, like everyone else in this god damn town"

"So Coby's from Rosewood?" I mumble completely aware of the answer before it's even left Caleb's incredibly perfect lips

"No she group up in Ravenswood, that's where her parents live"

"So how did you guys meet?"

"We actually met in the airport last year whist I was away travelling, got on like a house on fire and the rest is history"

"Cool" I mumble

"Yup cool"

"So are you guy's going to tell me why you invited me here? Cause it sure as hell wasn't for pizza?"

Shit.

If you enjoyed please leave a review , follow or favorite. Thank you x


	8. Chapter 8 - The Dinner Party From Hell

Chapter 8- The dinner party from hell

Hi guys

I hope you all had a beautiful Easter weekend

I'm spending my bank holiday Monday hungover from too many cocktails last night, and a stone heavier due to all the chocolate I've eaten. Life is good.

Thank you for your amazing support. I love you all seriously.

Here goes the next chapter which is leading towards so much drama

I can hardly wait to write it..

ENJOY

And if you do remember to leave me a little love

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx

It's safe to say were all a little taken back by what Caleb's just said. I try to wrack my scrambled brain for an exit strategy; I'm relieved when Ezra steps in.

"Look Caleb we just wanted to know some more about Coby, you know find out if she can be trusted" Ezra has a sympathetic twang in his voice

"Trusted? None of you have even met Coby and you're already making crazy ass assumptions about her? I knew it was a bad idea bringing her along for the reunion"

"No one's making assumptions Caleb, if A's back we need to know we can trust this girl" I bark

"Ok me and Coby have nothing to hide, nothing to hide at all. Your all invited to dinner at Toby's tomorrow night and I'll introduce you all to Coby, show you how ridiculous you're all being"

And with that I watch Caleb stand from his seat and march right out of Puccini's

"Ok so that didn't go to plan" Aria mumbles shoving the last slice of pizza into her mouth

"Hey, we've planted the seed. Caleb's going to start watching Coby more closely, there's going to be a sprout of doubt in the back of his mind" Ezra points out

"I can't believe were going to meet this girl, it's seriously going to be the dinner party from hell" I sink further down into my chair

"Han it's going to be fine, were all going to be there with you to support you through this. We need to tread carefully otherwise were going to lose Caleb" Ezra murmurs

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We've just arrived at Toby's house. My stomach won't be quiet that could be something to do with the butterflies that are fluttering around in there.

Spencer goes first ringing the doorbell. Me, Ali, Emily, Aria and Ezra follow behind. Mona's decided to stake out the house from the safety of her car, so she doesn't blow our cover. I kind of wish I was joining her away from the confrontation.

I hold my breath as I wait for the front door to open; I'm relieved to see Toby standing in the door way. He invites us all inside

Here goes.

I brush the creases out of my yellow skirt and step forward. There's Coby standing in front of me, she looks annoyingly pretty in her salmon pencil dress and statement necklace. Her hair is fashioned into a sleek up do. She's smiling widely.

Caleb starts with a group introduction

"Guys this is my girlfriend Coby"

We all fake a smile and mumble our individual hellos; I step forward in an attempt to break the tension

"Hey Coby, I'm Hanna it's really great to meet you"

"Pleasure" she spits narrowing her eyes as though she might slip poison into my glass of champagne

"How are you liking it here in Rosewood?" I mumble trying to make an effort

"I'm tolerating it" she smiles. Ugh this girl is impossible

"So Caleb tells me you're from Ravenswood"

"Caleb tells me you're his ex-girlfriend?" she interrupts

I pause. Take a huge sip from my glass and refrain from dragging this girl to the floor by her hair

"Yep, me and Caleb were together for years but we went our different ways in life and moved on. It's nice to see he's finally found someone who makes him happy"

"Oh trust me I do" she smiles

Spencer to my relief steps in.

"So Coby are you usually this rude or is it only when you're speaking to ex-girlfriends?"

I want to burst out laughing and high five Spencer but I can't the tension is too much.

"I'm not rude Spencer; I like to think I'm direct"

Spencer throws me a sarcastic smirk.

"So if you hate Rosewood so much, why come along?" Spencer quizzes

Coby remains seamlessly calm, pursing her red lips around her champagne glass, taking a small sip and redirecting her attention to me and Spencer.

"I go everywhere with Caleb, when you're in love with someone that's what you do".

I'm sure that was some sort of indirect dig at me, the word love cuts into me deep like a dagger. It hits me how serious this situation is, how serious Caleb and Coby are about each other and how much Caleb's going to get hurt if this girl is A.


	9. Chapter 9 - Smiling Is The Best Revenge

Chapter 9- Smiling is the best revenge

Hi my lovelies

I had a recent review on one of my stories that struck a chord with me. It said that I shouldn't have so many fanfictions running if I'm going to leave them unfinished.

I'd just like to clear this up. If you are a keen follower of any of my fanfictions you will know that I update every single one of them a minimum of once a week. I never leave anything incomplete, sometimes there is a delay in updates as I work full time and can't always fit in writing. Again I apologize if this is an inconvenience to anyone but personally I think that one update per week is sufficient.

Here goes the next chapter, thank you for listening to my rant guys haha

I hope you enjoy and if you do, remember to leave a little love

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The dinner table scenario is more awkward than I can bare. I have Caleb to the right of me and Cody opposite.

Great this day just keeps getting better

The way Cody keeps stabbing her chicken and then making eye contact with me confirms that this bitch is not to be messed with.

"So me and Toby have an announcement to make" Spencer grins

I know what she's going to say before she even says it

"Were back together" Spencer looks deliriously happy as Toby showers her with kisses

"Let's make a toast to SPOBY" Ali cheers

We all raise our champagne flutes and chink

"First Ezra and Aria, now Spencer and Toby it seems all the old couples are getting back together" Emily grins glancing towards me and Caleb

"If it didn't work the first time, it's definitely not going to work the second time" Coby interrupts

If my foot would reach her under the table, I'd totally kick her right now.

I grab hold of my napkin to place it over my knee, as I unravel it; I stop breathing for a second

 **Play with fire Hefty Hanna and you'll get burnt**

I discreetly get rid of the napkin before anybody can see it and paint on my best fake smile

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dinner is over and I'm sat on the couch over analyzing the whole napkin situation

I'm a little shocked when Caleb joins beside me

"Hey, you ok?" he whispers

"Yeah I'm fine, you should get back to Coby" I mumble

"Coby's gone up to bed and I know that you're lying to me Hanna"

"I'm not lying"

Caleb cocks his head and grins

"Han I was with you long enough to know when you're lying"

"Ok guilty as charged" I let out a humongous sigh and pull the napkin from my clutch and hand it to Caleb

"Han why didn't you say something at dinner"?

"I didn't want to panic everyone; we were celebrating 'SPOBY and EZRIA'. The napkin would have been a total mood killer'" I roll my eyes

"You should have told me, you can trust me Hanna. Just because were not together anymore doesn't mean you can still tell me stuff"

"It's hard though Caleb I don't want to step on Coby's toes any more than I already am"

"I heard the way she spoke to you earlier, I'm genuinely sorry about that"

I find Caleb's arm draped around my shoulders and a million and one emotions run through my head. I'm still completely and utterly in love with this boy and I need to do everything I my will power to win him back.

"Caleb why did you wait until Coby went upstairs to talk to me?"

"She's threatened by you Hanna, I mean look at you. You're successful, funny and beautiful. You can't blame her?"

Heart status: currently melting

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I've left the dinner party and joined Mona in her stake out car

"A strikes again" I groan as I hand the napkin to Mona

"Pretty armature move but hey I have an idea; I still have the napkin Coby wrote on at the coffee shop. All we need to do is match the hand writing"

"Mona you are an evil genius you know that right?"

"Thanks Han that might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me"

"Shall we drive back to my place now and compare the napkins?"

I nod my head. This bitch is going down.

"Hey Han, what was she like when you met her?"

"I tried my best to be nice but she made it very difficult"

"Tell me more.."

"Well for one she dropped the ex-bomb, started attacking me for no reason"

"I hope you showed that bitch whose boss"

"I smiled in her face and after all that's the best revenge right?"

"I taught you well Han"

….


	10. Chapter 10 - The A Game

Chapter 10- The A Game

Hi my beauties

I don't usually do this but I'd just like to give a little shout out to one particular guest that left me the most beautiful review and even went to the extent of defending me. I'm super grateful you're a lovely person. (you'll totally know who you are if your reading this)

And to everyone else thank you so much for your continued support, I really appreciate it.

If you enjoy reading this story please leave me a review, it makes my day!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The tension could be cut by a knife

It's the moment of truth, Mona places both napkins side by side on the dining table and we begin to examine our evidence.

"Well will you look at that" Mona whispers sincerely proud of herself

Even though I kind of expected the writing to match all along, it's still a total shock to the system when it does.

There it is sitting in front of me, evidence that Coby is playing the A game.

"We should go tell Caleb now" I say freaking out a little

"Woah slow down Han, do you think just because we have two napkins with matching handwriting on that Caleb is going to believe Coby's A? He's just going to accuse of us trying to sabotage his relationship. He's already on to the fact that we don't trust her"

"But we're just prolonging the agony Mona, the longer we leave this the more Caleb gets hurt in the long run"

"And I'm sure that you're going to be the perfect shoulder to cry on when the time does come, but right now we focus on taking Coby down, catching her in the act"

"But how?" I mumble

"Well you remember me telling you my mom bought that lake house last year?"

"Yeah the one just outside of Rosewood?"

"That's the one, it's super huge. It's got enough rooms for everyone including Coby and Caleb. So how would you like to take a little vacation?" Mona grins

"But Coby will recognize you from the coffee shop?"

"Utter co-incidence"

"You sure she's gunna buy that?" I ask doubtfully

"Hanna you should know by now that I'm practically a professional at making people believe in lies"

"True" I nod

"What about Harry, isn't he going to mind you going on vacation without him?"

"He's had to rush back home on business"

"Don't you miss him?"

"Sometimes but spending time with you helps me through that" Mona smiles

I can't help but pull her into a huge hug.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So what do you say?" Mona grins passing the salad bowl down the table.

Aria, Ali, Em and Spencer all nod their heads in sync

"This bitch is going down" Emily mumbles

"I've just got a text from the boys, there in and Toby's going to ask Caleb and Coby now" Spencer smiles

"Do you really think she'll say yes?" Ali scoffs

"They said yes" Spencer squeals holding her phone in the air for us all to see

"So we're all going to Mona's lake house. What happens next how do we catch her out?" I ask with a mouth full of chicken salad

"I have an idea" Spencer grins "Han you need to flirt with Caleb like crazy, reminisce about old times, we'll all play along constantly reminding you guys how in love you used to be and how perfect you were together. That will totally piss Coby off prompting her to make a move"

"And all we need to do is watch out for that move and catch her in the act" Aria claps

"Exactly" Spencer nods

"I don't know this doesn't seem fair on Caleb" I murmur

"Han you still love Caleb right? " Mona asks

I nod reluctantly

"Well this is the perfect opportunity for you guys to get close again and we take the bitch down in the process. What's not to love about this plan?" Mona says enthusiastically, grabbing hold of my hand

"I guess" I smile

"Let the A games begin"..

If you enjoyed please leave a little love..


	11. Chapter 11 - The Lake House

Chapter 11- The Lake House

Hey my beauties

I'm so sorry for the delay in chapters

I've been so, so busy at work and just haven't had the chance to write

As always I'd like to thank the followers of this story who left me some super beautiful reviews

You guys rock my world

Anyway enough of my rambling, I hope you guys enjoy

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When I picture a lake house, I imagine something super glamorous. Set at the side of a beautiful land scape, tucked away in the trees.

It turns out Mona's mom's 'Lake house' and I use that term loosely is more of a wooden cabin set at the side of a small grungy looking lake.

Mona glances at my expression, then to Ali, Em, Spencer and Aria who are gathered behind me.

"Hey I never claimed this place was luxurious, it's a back to basics experience that just so happens to have enough rooms for everyone" Mona smiles innocently

"This place has electricity right?" I giggle nervously

"It has a super cute log burner and a gas stove but no electricity" Mona mumbles

"We don't have Wi-Fi?" Spencer gasps

"Hey, it might be kind of nice to have time without technology. You know tell ghost stories around the fire, roast marshmallows" Aria giggles

"Yeah ghost stories and darkness would be cool if we didn't have a borderline psychopath coming to join us" Emily points out

We all burst out into fits of hysterical laughter and move forward onto the wooden veranda that spans around the cabin and over on to the lake. Mona takes the large rusty key from her purse and unlocks the beat wooden door.

Were led into a large open plan space, It's kind of like a tardis not much to look at from the outside but pretty special inside. Wooden floors and walls, beams everywhere, a kitsch spiral stair case.

The kitchen is all oak and the huge stove is central to it all, there's a huge log burner surrounded by check couches and above that there's some kind of freaky stags head mounted on the wall.

"This place is kind of sweet" Ali coos

"Sweet no, dusty yes" Spencer coughs

"Quit complaining already. If you girls go upstairs you'll find double rooms - pick a partner to bunk with"

Straight away Ali and Emily exchange glances to dibs each other and it's pretty obvious that SPALEB and EZRIA would be sharing.

"Guess me and you should bunk Mona?" I grin

"Sounds like a plan to me" she nods

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Me and Mona are unpacking upstairs, the upstairs is much like the downstairs. Wooden walls and floors, two single beds covered in fur throws and a dresser that's filled with wellies and coats, which I assume belong to Mona's mom and dad.

The boys and Coby have just arrived downstairs, I can hear everyone greeting each other but me and Mona have decided to stay in our room and talk strategies.

"She's here... why do I feel crazy nervous?" I whisper

"Because this girl is a crazy bitch?" Mona giggles

"Well that's true" I nod

"So how are we going to play this?" Mona asks

"Well I brought along my push up bra" I giggle

"Joking"

"I'm thinking we go downstairs with the others to eat. Make sure you sit next to Caleb, kick things off with a little bit of footsie under the table and laugh at every one of his jokes and then me and the girls will work our magic reminiscing about the good old days" Mona whispers

"Footsie?"

"It's works every time Han, now are you ready"?"

"As ready as I'm ever gunna be I guess" I shrug

I follow Mona down the spiral stair case to find everyone lounged round the log burner, which is now burning brightly making the whole room feel super cozy. Candles are lit everywhere making the lake house look surprisingly beautiful

I see Coby and Caleb's eyes fixate on me straight away as I reach the bottom of the stairs. I want to run away. This was a mistake. I'm in out of my depth.

"Mona, Hanna I wonder where you girls got to. I've popped some sausages on the stove, shouldn't be long till there ready" Ezra grins pulling himself up from the sofa to greet us with a hug

"Someone gives this guy a scout's badge" Mona giggles

I tactically place myself on the sofa beside Caleb, Coby's on his other side. The girls all have stupid grins on their faces because they know our plans about to take off.

"Hey this place kind of reminds me of Spencer's family Cabin, remember when Han and Caleb spent the weekend there without telling you?" Emily giggles

Oh shit

"Yeah my mom and dad were totally pissed because Han spilled red wine on their super expensive beige carpet" Spencer giggles

"Yeah that was a great weekend" Caleb nods, giving me eye contact

Shit is this actually working?

Have you enjoyed? Please leave me some love


	12. Chapter 12 - The Difficulty With The Tru

Chapter 12 - Sometimes the truth is harder to accept than a lie.

Hello my beauties

As always I'm totally bawled over with your amazing reviews, you guys rock my world

Here goes the next chapter which is leading to so much drama I can barely contain my excitement.

I'm going to upload the next chapter on Monday because weirdly enough this weekend I'm off to a cabin in the woods with my boyfriend which I'm sure will give me plenty of inspiration for the next chapter.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a beautiful weekend

P.s be sure to leave me a little love if you do enjoy.. x

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The conversation and beers are flowing and surprisingly enough everyone seems to be getting along, that could be down to the fact Coby's yet to speak a word.

"Ezra thanks for cooking I really enjoyed the food" Toby grins holding up his beer bottle

"Hey no problem buddy" Ezra chinks his bottle with Toby's

"Hey remember that time Caleb cooked sausages at Han's birthday BBQ and burnt them so badly that Hannah's mom had to use a fire extinguisher" Spencer giggles

"I nearly called for the fire brigade" I laugh thinking back to the memory of Caleb hitting the charcoaled sausages with a damp towel

"My cooking skills have improved since I promise" Caleb raises an eyebrow then bursts out into laughter

"I can vouch for your there baby. Caleb makes the most sublime scallops" Coby hisses, snaking her arms around Caleb's neck

"I thought you didn't like sea food" I mumble

"His tastes appear to have changed Hannah" Coby smirks

Ugh this girl. I don't know how much more I can take. This bitch needs to go down

"I'm going to excuse myself, I could really do with some fresh air" I say lifting myself from the sofa and draping one of the fur blankets over my shoulders.

"You want me to come with?" Mona whispers

"No, I'll be fine really".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm perched on the porch swing. There's a full moon making the solar powered lanterns glow dimly. I pull the throw around me tightly and let out a huge sigh.

My mind is in overdrive. All I can think about is how hurt Caleb's going to be when the ticking time bomb that is Coby explodes in his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Caleb's voice pulls me from my day dream,

He's standing there in front of me

"What are you doing out here Caleb?" I mumble

"I could hardly let you sit out here alone now could I?"

"I'm fine really" I lie

"Han I've known you long enough to know when you're not fine" Caleb perches himself beside me tugging some of my blanket over his knee.

"It's just a lot to take in, you know been back in Rosewood then the note from A"

"Hanna I'm here. I won't let anything bad happen to you" he whispers to me and I believe him, with all my heart and soul.

"Thanks it means a lot"

"So, how are you enjoying Mona's 'lake house'" Caleb grins trying to change the subject

"I'm really enjoying it, I thought I'd die without WIFI or electricity but it's kind of nice. It's given me the chance to think about stuff"

"What stuff?" he pries

"Just stuff I'd buried at the back of my head a long time ago."

"I get that" he nods

"We should go back inside" Caleb smiles

"Yeah I guess" I stand reluctantly

Caleb moves closer to me and for a moment I'm pretty sure I'm going to stop breathing. His muscular arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me so close to him that I can hear his heart beating.

"No matter what happens Han, I always want you to be part of my life"

"What like a bridesmaid at your and Coby's wedding?" I giggle trying to mask the singular tear that is rolling down my cheek

"I think we'll stick with sitting you at the very back of the church" Caleb chuckles

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When me and Caleb enter back inside, the cabin is in complete darkness apart from the embers of the fire that are still glowing.

Everyone's gone to bed already, I didn't realize just how long we'd been outside.

Luckily Caleb has a torch in his pocket which lights us a small pathway.

He shines the light around the room and something catches our eye

"What is that?" I whisper

"I dunno let's check it out"

Caleb takes hold of my hand and leads me forward.

There's something hanging from the stags head above the fire.

Caleb shines his torch, there's a rope falling down from the stags antler. On the bottom of it swinging in and out of the fire is a doll. Not a normal doll, a doll that appears to have my face.

What the hell?

My heart is racing and I want to scream, but Caleb's firm grasp around my hand makes me feel safe.

"Is that…?" Caleb whispers

"Me?" I say, my entire body now shuddering

"Wait there's a note" Caleb whispers pointing towards the stag's mouth which has a piece of paper stuffed inside of it.

Caleb reaches up and unfolds the paper.

 **"Play with fire Hefty Hanna and you'll get burnt"** Caleb reads

"It's the same note as last time" I murmur

"Han did you or the girls tell anyone that you were coming here?"

"No, no one. I even lied to my mom. It has to be someone in this cabin Caleb"

"No Han, I know what you're thinking and I don't want to hear it. Coby wouldn't do this, I know her better than anyone else in the word she's not like this" Caleb shakes his head vigorously

"Caleb I don't know what to say" I say grabbing his hand even tighter

"It's been a long night and you're not thinking straight Han. Let's get to bed, get some sleep and make light of this in the morning" Caleb whispers completely in denial.

Sometimes the truth is harder to accept than a lie.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13 - Bitches Assemble

Chapter 13- Bitches Assemble

The following for this fan fiction never fails to amaze me.

Your reviews make me smile so much.

I had the afternoon off work so I thought I'd get writing for you guys..

I hope you enjoy this next chapter and if you do be sure to leave some love..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Please don't, don't"

"Han, Han you're ok. Wake up"

Mona's voice pulls me from what I can only assume is a nightmare.

"What time is it" I pant, trying to get my breath back.

"it's 5 am Han, you were screaming out in your sleep it woke me. So I came over here to find out what the hell was going off. You we're sweating casting the blankets off you and kicking your legs out. I've never seen anything like it, you were genuinely terrified" Mona says joining me in my bed.

"Something happened tonight. I wanted to tell you about it but when I came upstairs you were sleeping and well Caleb said to wait until morning"

"Hanna tell me now. I don't care what Caleb said, you need to tell me".

"Ok" I exhale.

"Me and Caleb were out talking on the porch as you know, when we came inside everyone had already gone to bed. It was pitch black down there so Caleb popped on his torch and then something caught our eye swinging from the stags head into the fire"

"What was it?" Mona whispers grabbing hold of my hand

"It was a doll, a doll that was made to look like me. The kind of thing A used back in the doll's house".

"I do not like where this is going" Mona mumbles

"Then Caleb spotted a note stashed away in the Stags mouth and it was the same message as last time. 'Play with fire hefty Hanna and you'll get burnt'".

"What did Caleb say, was he shocked?" Mona asks

"Well I made it pretty clear that I thought Coby was behind this whole A thing but he stood there and tried to deny it saying he knows her so well and she'd never do anything like that but for the first time I saw doubt in his eyes, he's starting to question Coby whether he wants to admit it or not".

"Well I hope he realizes sooner rather than later Han, this girl is getting a little out of control. And the whole doll thing, totally creeps the hell out of me" Mona shudders.

"You used to love dolls Mona you had that entire collection spanning the perimeter of your bedroom".

"Trust me after A's doll's house I completely disposed of them all".

"So what do we do now? Brief the others?" I whisper

"I think I should go get the girls now, gather them all in our room before Coby wakes up and realizes we've all been talking"

"Ok" I nod.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"This girl has gone too far this time" Ali whispers

"We pushed her and we got the reaction we wanted; now we just have to work out a way of catching her. She's clearly not stupid. She's careful, real careful" Spencer interrupts

"I have an idea. I brought along my camera just in case we went sightseeing. Crazy I know, but we could totally hide the camera away downstairs and put it on surveillance mode. It even has a night setting so we could totally catch her out if she tries anything in the dark" Aria suggests

"I think that's a great idea, I'm starting to worry about our safety here. I mean the whole doll thing was a pretty bold statement who knows what she might do next? This girl is unhinged"

"Yes ok Em, totally aware thanks for that" I whisper disappearing under my duvet.

"So it's agreed, I'll hide the camera while I'm making breakfast" Aria nods.

"Just be careful the last thing we want is Coby catching you" Emily mumbles.

"We could keep her busy Han, you know distract her?" Mona suggests

"This girl made a doll with my face, threatened to burn me alive and you want me to stand and make idle chit chat with her?"

"That's exactly what I want. You need to be strong, show that bitch whose boss. If you hide away, back off from Caleb. She's getting exactly what she wants and were not going to let that happen" Mona grabs hold of my hand and pulls me up out of bed.

"Now get on your best lipstick bitch, we're going to intersect her before she makes it to the stairs" Mona grins.

"Bitches assemble" I giggle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mona and I have made ourselves as attractive as possible all things considered. (Without straighteners or a curling iron which is a borderline miracle)

Hand in hand we make our way down the corridor and wait for Coby to make her appearance.

We've busied ourselves pretending that we're sightseeing out of the window that's smack outside of Coby and Calebs bedroom.

I hear footsteps on the wooden floor boards making there way towards us. My heart is racing so fast it's the only thing I can hear.

The door cracks open and there she is. Stood in front of us in her silk dressing gown and curlers, looking like she doesn't have a damn care in the world.

"Ladies" she spits

"Good morning Coby" I mumble trying to sound as enthusiastic as humanly possible.

"Can I ask why your stood outside my room, it's a little- desperate" she cackles.

"Look Coby cut the shit, me and Hanna we're actually here to apologize for acting so uptight with you over the past couple of days. Now you either accept our apology or continue to make the remainder of this trip incredibly uncomfortable".

Woo go Mona, go Mona.

"That sounds like it would be an extremely good idea, now if you ladies wouldn't mind I need to go remove my curlers and have my morning workout"

And with that the door is slammed in our faces.

"Morning workout, we all know what that means? Ew" Mona gags

"At least it's over Mona, we've delayed her. Everything's falling into place"…

Please leave some love if you enjoyed… x


	14. Chapter 14 - Smile Your On Aria Cam

Chapter 14 - Smile Your On Aria Cam

Hello my beauties,

I'm truly blessed to have such lovely followers, your reviews are what inspire me to keep on writing.

I apologize for the delay in chapters, I've been really busy.

But here goes, i hope you all enjoy.

Remember to leave love if you do...

x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm slumped at the breakfast table munching on some cereal that tastes like cardboard. Mona's tucked at the side of me, we've just watched Aria plant the camera at the very top of one of the kitchen cupboards.

"It's pretty hard to act natural when you're on Aria cam" Mona whispers nudging me with her elbow,

"I know but I'm sure in a few hours' time you'll completely forget that's it there" I nod.

Right on cue Coby and Caleb make their way downstairs.

There they are holding hands looking more in love than ever before.

I've got to say I'm pretty disappointed, I was kind of hoping last night's events would have somehow shocked some sense into Caleb.

I'm finding it increasingly difficult to sit back and watch the person I love, love someone else.

"I'm going to go get some morning sun" I mumble pulling myself up from the breakfast table unable to watch there antics any longer.

"Ok but be careful Han" Mona smiles patting me on the back as though I'm some five year old who needs constant supervision.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm beginning to appreciate why Mona's mom and dad bought this place. The surrounding forest and lake is pretty beautiful in an understated kind of way.

I'm sat on the decking dangling my feet into the murky lake. The cold water is making my toes go numb.

"I thought I'd find you out here" Caleb's voice startles me

I simply look up at him and smile because that's all I can manage right now. He takes a seat next to me, putting his bare feet in the lake alongside mine.

"I'm just checking in with you, we said we'd talk this morning and here I am".

"I think you said enough last night Caleb",

"Han about last night I—"

"No Caleb, just stop now. You don't get to come out here and tell me what to think. You've trusted me in the past so why can't you trust me again now? I know you love this girl but I'm telling you there's something not quite right with her. She scares me Caleb".

"Han I don't understand where this is coming from?"

"Caleb if I tell you this, I'm begging you not to judge me"

"Never" he mumbles taking hold of my hand.

"Ok, a few days ago me and Mona went to The Brew for coffee. Mona bumped into Coby by accident and spilled a drink down her. Coby was pretty pissed so Mona offered to pay for her dry cleaning. She wrote down her details on a napkin for Mona to contact her and the writing matches that on the note's we've received from A".

"You've been investigating Coby?" Caleb whispers disappointment taking over his face, I can barely stand it.

"Not deliberately, it just kind of happened and then we had this information that we didn't know what to do with."

"Why didn't you tell me?" his grasp getting tighter around my hand.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt Caleb".

"It's not your job to protect me anymore Han".

"I protect the people that I love ok? I can't help it, that's who I am".

"Wait a minute did you just say love?"

I fumble nervously with my fingers and eventually gather the courage to glance up at Caleb.

"Of course I love you Caleb. Always have, always will."

Caleb's hand makes its way up to my face, cupping my cheek and for a moment I'm stupid enough to think he might kiss me.

"Hey you guys, coffees ready" Toby's voice interrupts.

My perfect moment is shattered and I have no choice but to pick myself up from the ground and move inside.

Everyone's gathered by the log burner with their coffees and I reluctantly join them placing myself beside Spencer.

Coby taps the seat next to her for Caleb to join her. All the while Caleb's eyes are fixed on mine.

"Han a moment?" Ezra mumbles tapping me on the shoulder.

"Sure" I nod following after him into the kitchen

"Han are you ok? I heard about last night, Spencer filled me and Toby in. That was pretty messed up",

"I'm ok I guess, you know about Aria's camera right?"

"Yeah she's told me, have you spoken to Caleb yet?" he quizzes,

"I just had a conversation with him outside and kind of told him everything." I exhale.

"Did he believe you?"

"I think he was beginning to and then Toby came out and interrupted our moment"

"We need to get you alone with Caleb again and then you'll know for sure. I say we take a hike this afternoon. we'll take Coby with us. You say you're not feeling too great so you've decided to stay back and get some sleep; I'll get Caleb to stay back too. We'll be gone around an hour so that's plenty of time for you guys to hash things out, right?" Ezra grins,

"That's more than enough time, if you could arrange that Ezra it would be great."

"Just leave it to me Han it's no problem" Ezra smiles putting his arm around my shoulder

x-x-x-x-x-x


	15. Chapter 15 - A Girl Worth Fighting For

Chapter 15 – A girl worth fighting for..

Hello my beauties,

I'm so sorry for the delay in chapters; I promise the next one will be with you guys within the next few days.

I really hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do be sure to leave me some love.

And as always thank you for your support and reviews. You guys are amazing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ok so I'm now alone in the lake house with Caleb.

Ezra kept his word and managed to persuade everyone else to go with him for a hike. I have an hour to try and get Caleb on side. Should be pretty easy right?

"How are you feeling Han a little better?" Caleb smiles forcing a cup of tea into my hands,

"Yeah a lot better thanks and thank you for staying behind with me, it was really kind of you".

"It's the least I owe you"

"What do you mean?" I mumble taking a sip of my tea.

"Well the whole Coby been A thing, I should have seen it sooner. She put you in danger and that's my fault".

"Caleb it's not your fault, you weren't to know. I mean you were in love with her right? We always want to see the best in the people we love".

"I just can't believe she used me to get to you. I feel so god damn stupid",

I sit up pulling Caleb into a hug. I can't stand to see him like this, broken.

"Caleb I'm sorry you got hurt. I really am. You know that I'm here for you one hundred percent right?"

"I don't deserve you Han" Caleb whispers,

I'm silent simply because I don't know what to say. I've imagined this situation a million times in my head and now that it's actually happening I'm lost for words.

"There's something else I need to tell you Caleb" I mumble pulling away so I can look him in the eyes,

"Anything—"

"After what happened last night we figured we should play things safe so Aria planted a camera earlier this morning. Just for evidence if Coby was to try anything else, you know?"

"Ok" Caleb nods trying to digest what I've just told him.

"So? What next? Are you going to carry on this charade until we get home?"

"It's not like I have a choice right? If I was to break up with Coby here and now, who knows how she might react. I'd be putting you all in danger and that's the last thing I want. So for now, I keep up the pleasantries."

"Your super brave you know that right Caleb?" I smile.

"You have to be brave when you have something worth protecting",

Ok, so right now it's pretty hard not to melt. I have one thousand butterflies trying to escape from my stomach and Caleb's gorgeous hazel eyes gazing right into mine. I want to kiss him, but I can't right?

"I can't do this right now Hanna. I want to but it's not the right time. We should wait till were home and this over."

"I feel like I've waited a life time already" I smile

"So what's a little longer? I promise when this is over we can have a chance of been happy together".

I nod and Caleb gently places a kiss on my forehead.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"And that's when Coby ended up waist deep in mud and completely ruined her vivienne westwood boots, Toby practically had to pull her out. It was hilarious. Me and Aria were almost crying with laughter" Mona giggles.

I'm rolling around my bed in hysterical fits of laughter listening to Mona retell the events from today's hike.

"Sounds like I missed a treat",

"Oh believe me you did" Mona grins wiping away the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"So how did the talk with Caleb go, is he on side?"

I realize that I'm smiling ridiculously.

"It went better than I could ever have imagined. Caleb is going to keep up the charade with Coby until the end of this trip and then where going to give things another go. Well go on a date at least".

"Han that's great, I'm so happy for you."

"I know I still can't believe it. Is it ridiculous that I'm super nervous to go on a date with him?"

"No. It's completely natural; you're like different people now. I mean the last time you dated you were teenagers"

"I suppose, I think it's more excited nervous. For the first time in years I'm excited for the future Mona".

"I want to be chief bridesmaid at your wedding" Mona winks.

"In the mean time we have to focus on taking Coby down, or at least getting some substantial evidence that she's up to no good."

"We have one day left at the lake house; do you really think she'd be stupid enough to strike again?"

"I know so" Mona mumbles.

Enjoyed? Please leave a little love. It would be greatly appreciated..


End file.
